Kongou
'Abilities' ---- Battleship Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive (Battleship Armor) - 'At level 1/6/11/16, Kongou permanently gains 5/10/15/20 bonus Armor ( ). *Passive (Battleship Artillery) - ''Each time Kongou performs a basic attack or cast a skill will consume a shell to deal 10/20/30/40 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage. When a skill consumes a shell, the skill will trigger its own additional effect. Kongou restores 1 shell every 3.5/3/2.5/2 seconds in combat and every 0.1 seconds after out of combat for 6 seconds. Kongou can store up to 12 shells ( ). (The base damage and the interval to replenish shells are upgraded at level 6/11/16) *''Passive - ''When Kongou stays on the water, she will gain 15% bonus Movement Speed. Fleet Skin *''Condition - ''Kongou uses Yamato Skin ( ). *''Hidden Effect - ''The Siege Minions ( ) on Kongou's team are replaced by Fleet Minions ( ). ---- Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q Cost: 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 / 35 Mana ' Cooldown: '''4 seconds *Active - 'Kongou fires an armor-piercing shell in a line, dealing 60/95/130/165/200 + Bonus AD physical damage to the first enemy hit, the skill damage comes with 40% Armor Penetration. When a shell is consumed, this skill damage is increased by 30% once. ---- '''Type 3 Shell W Cost: 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Kongou fires an anti-aircraft shell in a line that detonates upon hitting an enemy or reaching a maximum distance, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within a detonating area. When a shell is consumed, the damage from this skill will apply a '''Burning' debuff that deals 6/10/14/18/22 + Bonus AD magic damage per second to all damaged units. The Burning debuff lasts for 3 seconds. ---- '''''Surface Reconnaissance E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds'' *Active - 'Kongou sends out a '''Surface Reconnaissance Plane' that flies toward the target direction (The Time Manipulation field from '''''Perfect and Elegant Stopwatch W can't stop the plane), marking all enemies the plane passes through and granting vision on them. The marked targets take an increase of damage from Kongou by 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% and reduce their damage dealt against Kongou by the same amount. The mark lasts for 4 seconds. ---- Cannon Volley R ''Cost: '''150 Mana ' Cooldown: '''105 / 90 / 75 seconds *Active - 'Kongou channels to fire 5 rounds of a fan-shaped area bombardment in a targeted direction. Each round deals AD/0.8 AD/0.9 AD physical damage and consumes 1 shell. Each time a shell is consumed, the bullets on that round of bombardment reduces the Movement Speed and Attack Speed of targets hit by 10% for 2 seconds for up to a maximum of 5 stacks (50%). *Note - ''In Eternal Battlefield, the skill damage of the subsequent hits on the same targets in Eternal Battlefield is reduced to 40%. *''Note - ''While channeling this skill, Kongou can't use other skills, summoner spells or items. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes